Ravens
by BrownHat
Summary: I'm just an earth-bound misfit.
1. Introduction

"Ravens"

Written by

BrownHat

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own One Tree Hill

* * *

**Author's Note: **A spin-off from the original series, One Tree Hill, Ravens follows the lives of James Lucas Scott and his peers as they discover life through the halls of Tree Hill High. Jamie realizes that his world has changed since his younger years in Tree Hill. Temptations and desires, urges and attractions, and impulses and addictions now surround Jamie. Their decisions in life test the true character of each individual Raven as they pursue life's greatest mystery.

* * *

**Setting: **Tree Hill, North Carolina is the fictional town which serves as the primary setting of the series One Tree Hill. Located on the eastern coast of North Carolina, the town is a close-knit community where almost everyone knows and supports each other.

* * *

**Main Cast: **James Lucas Scott, Lily Roe Scott, Frank Dunphy, Charles Daniel Scolnik, Madison Landry, Brandon Andre Fields, Taylor Kennedy

* * *

"There is a tide in the affairs of men,

Which, taken at the flood, leads on to fortune;

Omitted, all the voyage of their life

Is bound in shallows and in miseries.

On such a full sea are we now afloat,

And we must take the current when it serves

Or lose our ventures."

-William Shakespeare, _Julius __Caesar_


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own One Tree Hill

**Author's Note:** This is my continuation of the show from my perspective! I want it to focus more on Jamie, Lily, Chuck, Madison, Andre, and their new friends in high school. I want them to experience high school together. Please read and review! This is part 1 of the pilot episode.

**Cast: **James Lucas Scott, Lily Roe Scott, Charles Daniel Scolnik, Madison Landry, Brandon Andre Fields, Taylor Kennedy

* * *

"Pilot" Drama/Romance. James Lucas Scott, Lily Roe Scott, Charles Daniel Scolnik. Series **The Tree Hill Ravens feel the mounting pressure of the town's pride and honor as a new basketball season kicks off.**

* * *

There was no other place in the small town that night that was more alive than the Tree Hill High gymnasium. Stores and shops closed for nights like these, and parents took off work to support their kids. The Ravens slipped their arms through their jerseys and tied their shoelaces behind the locker rooms, while the cheerleaders powdered their soft noses in front of the grimy bathroom mirrors.

The first game of the Ravens' basketball season was at its pinnacle. The ground shook uncontrollably beneath the players' feet, as the gym's hot, dirty lights poured down on their sweaty bodies. The bleachers wildly rumbled as time slowly ticked on the court.

With Jamie at point guard, the Ravens soared to new heights against their greatest rival, Oak Lake. Swiftly dribbling the ball down the court, Jamie's head suddenly gets caught in a gruesome clothesline from an angry opponent from Oak Lake. Jamie's head smashed against the ground, his body making a loud "thud" on the floor. Nathan and Haley shot up from their seats as Jamie tightly wrapped his arms around his throbbing head.

"Jamie!" Haley shrieked, grasping tightly onto Nathan's arms. "Nathan, he's not getting up. Nathan. Nathan, do something!"

"I'll check on him," Nathan muttered worriedly, rushing down the bleachers to his son.

Chuck and Madison, along with the rest of the Ravens, rushed onto the court. The Oak Lake player mockingly held on to his head and laughed alongside his teammates. He painted a smirk on his cold face as he watched Jamie lie on the ground.

"You're gonna pay for that!" Chuck roared, quickly throwing himself onto the other players from Oak Lake. Jamie's teammates found themselves in a sudden brawl against Oak Lake.

"You did that on purpose!" Madison retorted to Jessie, the Oak Lake player, shoving him against the gym wall.

"Don't touch me,_ bitch_," the Oak Lake player spat back, slamming Madison on the floor.

"That's my _friend_, you _asshole_!" Taylor screeched, striking her blue and white pom poms against the Oak Lake player.

"Get off me! All of you!" Jessie wailed, roughly dropping Taylor on the ground, while Madison held onto his legs. The Ravens collided against the team from Oak Lake as officials and coaches worked hard to separate their players. Coach Dunphy picked Chuck up by his neck and dragged him away from the fighting crowd. Lily knelt down beside Jamie as he lay still against the cold floor.

"Come on, Jamie. Get up," she whispered, tucking her soft hair behind her ear. "Oh God..." Her shirt was suddenly drenched in Jamie's blood. "Oh God."

"What's wrong?" asked Nathan, appearing behind her. Lily shrugged her shoulders and began to cry softly.

"I don't know," responded Lily nervously.

"Lily, go grab the trainer," said Nathan calmly. "Go. Now." Nathan cradled Jamie in his arms. "Come on Jamie, wake up. Jamie!"

* * *

**One Tree Hill**

* * *

One Week Before the First Game of the Raven's Basketball Season...

**River Court**

"Jamie!" shouted Nathan from afar.

The early sun drifted slowly across the clear morning skies as Jamie ran up and down the concrete court. His sweat seeped through his gray Scott Body Shop Service and Repair hoodie as he picked up his feet. His wet, short, sandy beach hair flowed against the subtle wind as his sweat glistened on his light skin.

"Nice jump shot, son!" called Nathan to Jamie. Jamie swiftly picked up the ball from the ground and put it back in the basket.

"Thanks, dad," replied Jamie tiredly. "Just getting ready for the game. Working on my shot, that's all." Nathan watched Jamie run after the ball. "Coach Dunphy says I need to fix my shot."

"It's just a _game_, Jamie," reminded Nathan cautiously. "Don't forget. Why don't you take a break?"

"20 more shots, dad," Jamie replied tiredly. Nathan reminisced to the time when his father told him to_ shoot 20 shots - no less._

"Jamie," Nathan repeated seriously.

"But it's Oak Lake, dad," reasoned Jamie, holding on to the ball. "This is our first game of the season. This game is going to set the tone for the rest of our season this year. The town's counting on the Ravens to bring home a win in seven days. I figured I'd put in some extra work whenever I can. You should know how it is, dad."

"Tree Hill will always support the Ravens win or lose," added Nathan, folding his arms. "You know that."

"I'm not _losing_ to Oak Lake, dad," stated Jamie strongly. "You know that."

"Yeah, I_ hate_ them, too," muttered Nathan, clearing his throat. Jamie chuckled softly as he took another shot at the basket. "Don't forget about tonight. Frank's gonna stop by for dinner."

"Coach Dunphy's coming over?" asked Jamie.

"Yeah, you're mother invited him over," answered Nathan, making his way back to his vehicle. "Speaking of your mother, she's expecting you to be on time at the cafe today."

"I'm on my way," muttered Jamie, jogging lightly away from the River Court.

"Don't be late, son," added Nathan.

* * *

**Karen's Cafe**

Jamie quickly pushed through the doors of Karen's Cafe and rolled his basketball to the corner of the room, while reaching for a clean apron off the counter.

"James Lucas Scott. You're late," hissed Haley from behind, carrying a tray of dirty dishes under her arm. "Again." Jamie turned around and smiled innocently at his mother's merciful face. "Jamie, you know I need you in here. Lydia's catching a cold or something awful at school and I need your help around the cafe until she gets better."

"Sorry, momma," Jamie apologized, taking the heavy tray away from her. "I was getting an early workout on the river court and I ran back here as soon as I was done."

"What in the world were you doing running all the way from the river court?" Haley asked worriedly, folding her arms across her chest.

"Car broke down, again, huh?" someone teasingly mentioned behind him. Jamie turned around and found Lily Scott standing underneath the door. "I told you to get a real mechanic to look at the engine." Jamie scoffed. "Good thing I'm home now."

Although her black, leather jacket and dirty combat boots gave her a rough look, her soft eyes and soft plump lips reminded Jamie of how pretty she was.

"Lily!" greeted Jamie, embracing his aunt. "I was beginning to worry when I was ever going to see you again. No postcards in the mail. No letters. No phone calls. Nothing from you."

"I wanted to surprise you," began Lily, brushing her long, soft, chestnut brown hair back. She shoved a postcard from Greece onto his chest and greeted Haley with a warm hug. "Here, smelly."

"Hey, Lily," greeted Haley, wrapping her arm around Lily's petite body. "I got Karen's call. You can stay as long as you need at the house. Just make sure Jamie cleans his room and beware of Lydia - she's feeling under the weather." Lily pouted her face. "Speaking of, I need to go home and check on her and prepare another plate tonight for Sunday dinner. I'll see you two tonight. Don't be late or you'll starve."

"Thanks Mrs. Scott," Lily responded sweetly.

"How many times do I have to remind you...it's Haley," Haley replied, taking her apron off. "Just Haley."

"Thanks, Haley," Lily muttered with a smile. "...and thanks again for giving me a home this semester. I would stay at mom's old house, but it gets pretty lonely there without them."

"No worries, sweetie," added Haley kindly. "Our home is your home. Always." Lily smiled graciously back at her.

"Bye, momma," added Jamie, sending her off.

**000**

**Karen's Cafe - Rooftop**

"It's nice to have you home, again," mentioned Jamie to Lily. They both wandered aimlessly around the legendary rooftop. Jamie and Lily had heavily decorated the rooftop with colored lights, a miniature golf course, huge canvases, pillow chairs and sofas, a mini refrigerator, and a large cooler filled with water balloons to throw at pedestrians."

"Depends how you define _home_," replied Lily, making her way to the brick wall. "Traveling the world doesn't really give me a chance to have one."

"What is up with you and Uncle Lucas?" teased Jamie. "Can't ever stay put in one place?"

"Well I'm definitely enrolling at Tree Hill High this semester so that should count for something," Lily responded sweetly, pulling out a small tin box from a loosely placed brick. "And since I am back in Tree Hill, it's time to make new predictions for this school year." She opened the tin box and pulled out her's and Jamie's predictions from that previous year.

"I beat dad's scoring title this year," muttered Jamie proudly, looking over his prediction list.

"I travelled to Brazil, South Africa, India, and Greece," added Lily nonchalantly. Jamie rolled his eyes. "This year I'm going to do the impossible. I'm going to _stay_ in Tree Hill." She scribbled on a piece of notebook paper and folded it in half. "I've seen the world, but I've never felt like I was ever a part of Tree Hill. Ever." She sat up straight and stared at Jamie. "How about you?"

"I want to lead the Ravens to State," Jamie murmured. "I want that feeling of doing something that matters. I want that. No matter what it takes."

"No matter what it takes," repeated Lily, shutting the tin box and placing it back in the brick wall.

* * *

**Scolnik Residence:**

Chuck Scolnik excitedly laid his new Raven's jersey flat on his bed, while he blasted loud music in the background. He couldn't wait to play basketball with his team, his brothers - the Ravens. He texted Jamie and Andre in a group message a picture of his new jersey.

"Chuck," gritted Gretchen Scolnik, Chuck's mother. "I'm going to be working late tonight and I won't be home until...I don't even know. You know how it is with my work." Chuck turned around and erased his emotions from his face. "Just find something to eat -"

"Are you okay, mom?" asked Chuck worriedly, staring at her blood shot eyes and red nose. "You don't look so good."

"Since when did I have a doctor as a son?" spat Gretchen disgustedly. "I'm fine." Chuck gulped. "There should be some pasta leftovers from the other day if you get hungry."

"Actually," began Chuck. "Jamie's mom invited me over for dinner tonight at their house."

"You mean that _bitch _who shoved me," interjected Gretchen angrily. "What now, is my food not good enough for you? Does that _slut _make better food -"

"Mom, that happened when I was like 5, get over it," reasoned Chuck. "I'm just having dinner with -" Gretchen grew livid and aggressively shoved Chuck against his bookshelf.

"You get over it," slurred Gretchen, dragging her feet out his room. "Clean your bed, Chuck. You've got _crap_ all over it."

"It's not crap, mom," explained Chuck, picking up his jersey. "It's my jersey. I made the team."

"You? You actually made the team?" mocked Gretchen, placing her hands on her hips. "The same team as Jamie and Andre? Are you sure?" Her breath reeked of liquor and stung Chuck's eyes. "I didn't even think Dunphy had it in him to give you a spot on the team."

"Well he did," Chuck stated softly, clearing his throat. "And we have our first game of the season this Saturday. I've been working really hard for -"

"Well if the team happens to lose the whole town will know it'll have something to do with _you_," scoffed Gretchen. "Son, this isn't 5th grade basketball. This actually matters." Chuck clenched his jaw. "Do you actually think having dinner with the Scott family every Sunday is going to turn you into one of them? You're never going to be like them, Chuck. Never."

* * *

**Landry Residence:**

Madison Landry sat on the floor, while her older sister, Chloe, softly brushed her hair.

"I'm never going to be like them," spat Madison in denial. "Never. They're like a different kind of species at school. I'm a tutor girl. I'm not a cheerleader."

"Shut up," Chloe retorted. "You are just as beautiful and talented as they are."

"I am so nervous, Chloe," muttered Madison. "This is supposed to be the most important year of my high school career and I'm sitting here staring at my Raven's cheer uniform, while getting a mani pedi from my older sister. I cannot believe Taylor got me to join the team. Shouldn't I be studying or something?"

"Stop it, Maddie. Sisterly bonding trumps studying. Junior year is only going to be difficult if you let it be difficult," answered Chloe, scoffing. "You should be excited about being a cheerleader this year. You and Taylor are going to have a good year."

"Well that's easy for you to say," added Madison. "You were class president and cheer captain your senior year. Everyone likes you."

"Okay, that's true," stated Chloe.

"I'm all about chemistry and baking cookies and reading books," Madison confessed.

"Who are you? Grandma?" laughed Chloe. Madison slapped her sister's knee. "I'm joking. Madison. Seriously, you're beautiful and talented. Mom and dad did not raise us up to be insecure women. Sometimes you need to give yourself a break. You are your worst enemy, sis."

"What if I miss a step or say the wrong cheer at the game?" nervously asked Madison. "What if I say touchdown instead of baskets?"

"Who gives a damn, Madison?" stated Chloe. "You're in high school. Mistakes are inevitable. Don't worry about your life so much you forget to live it." Chloe cradled her sister's face and planted a soft kiss on her forehead. "I love you, okay. Live a little."

* * *

**Dunphy Residence:**

Nathan made his way up the wooden steps and onto the front porch of the Raven's head basketball coach, Frank Dunphy. Nathan pressed his knuckles against the faded wooden door and waited for a reaction.

"Nathan!" called Frank from inside. "Come on in, son. I've been expecting you."

"Hey Frank," greeted Nathan warmly, handing him a firm handshake. "I was just stopping by to remind you about Haley's Sunday dinner tonight."

"Ah, yes," added Frank tiredly. "I'll make sure to bring something in healthy. My doctor advised me to keep my blood sugar low." Nathan smiled curtly and sat down across from him. "Now what is it really you came here for?"

"What?" Nathan muttered.

"I've seen that look before," explained Frank. "It's the same one I gave to Whitey when I was around your age." Nathan looked taken back. "Son, do you think I ever forget about Haley's Sunday dinner? I'm over there more than I am at my own home."

"Wait," Nathan interjected. "Bring it back to Whitey -"

"Ah, yes," said Frank with a grin. "I was an assistant coach to Whitey at the time and I went to him for advice before my first ever Ravens basketball game as an assistant coach. I asked him about the pressure. Ah, yes, the pressure. You see it wasn't just the players who felt the pressure from the town - the coaches - including myself felt it grow like a mustard seed."

"I just feel like Jamie and the boys are really feeling the pressure from everyone," confessed Nathan. "It's different now. I feel like they're more vulnerable to certain talks and situations then we were." Frank laughed in his chair. "I don't want the pressure to consume them as individuals. I'm afraid that the meaning of the game will change for them."

"The boys will be _fine_," Frank assured Nathan. "Especially your son." Nathan took a deep breath. "Whitey once told me that _'__There's no shame in being afraid. Hell, we're all afraid. What you gotta do is figure out what you're afraid of because when you put a face on it you can beat it. Better yet, you can use it.'_"

"Sounds like Whitey," added Nathan.

"Ah, yes," muttered Frank. "He was always good with his words." Nathan chuckled. "Listen, Nathan. Believe me when I say this. I love these boys and I love this game. I will do everything in my power to protect them from any kind of harm."

"Thank you," said Nathan.

"No problem, son," added Frank. "I've known Jamie since he was 12. He's a good kid. He always will be. I'm not worried about him. His love for the game surpasses this town's overwhelming pressure. He's ready."

* * *

**Tree Hill Cemetary:**

"Are you almost ready, baby?" asked Denise Fields, Andre's mother. "The casserole is getting cold in the car. Haley's called me three times already."

"I'm almost done, momma," replied Andre, placing his old jersey on his brother, Quentin's, gravestone. "I'm just telling Q that I made the team."

"He always knew you were going to make the team a long time ago," added Denise. "So did I." She placed her arm around her son.

"I'm going to do all I have to do to win this game, Saturday, mom," stated Andre strongly. "For you and for Q." Denise smiled warmly. "I want to make you proud like he did."

"Oh, baby," Denise sighed. "I already am proud of you. You are my greatest treasure and the reason why I still live."

"Mom," began Andre. "Coach Dunphy says I have a future in basketball. Even Nathan says he would recruit me in a heartbeat." Denise chuckled softly. "Basketball is my future mom. It's my life and I don't know who I would be without it. Basketball is my way out. It's the only thing I'm good at. And I want to use that talent to make you proud."

"I don't care what you end up doing with your life," added Denise. "I will still be proud to be your mother. And this Saturday, I will be there in the stands cheering you on like I have been."

"I know I don't say this enough," Andre began. "But I do love you mom. With everything that happened with Q, I still don't understand where you get your strength from."

"I get it from you," answered Denise. "Always from you."

* * *

**Kennedy Manor:**

Taylor Kennedy brushed up her golden locks and waited for her father's arrival for dinner. She had her new Raven's cheer uniform dry cleaned and framed in the living room.

"Mom!" called Taylor. "Please get out of the bathroom. If dad beats you to the dinner table that's going to be a new record of lateness for you."

"Ms. Kennedy, dinner is served," stated the chef from behind. Taylor glared at her watch and back at the front door. "Would you like me to put away his plate?"

"No, not this time," snapped Taylor, pursing her pink thin lips. "He promised he was going to be here tonight for dinner. He knows how important tonight is for me - he wouldn't miss this for the world."

"I wouldn't count on it, sweetie," added Taylor's mother, Helen, coming down from the marble staircase. "His meetings run late, you know that." Taylor took a deep breath. "Joe, put away his plate. He's not going to make it."

"But he promised -" began Taylor.

"Your father will be home, Taylor," explained Helen. "But not for dinner. Just understand that."

Taylor took a seat in the long glass dinner table. The silence was killing her.

"Ms. Kennedy," a server called from behind. He held a beautiful bouquet of white orchids in his arm with yellow and white balloons attached to a new set of car keys. "From your father. He sends his deepest apologies and deepest congratulations on becoming cheer captain."

"I didn't want a car, I wanted him," whispered Taylor in disappointment. She dropped the flowers on the floor and tossed the keys on the table.

"You're cheer captain?" asked Helen. "Congratulations honey, I didn't even know you were interested in cheerleading." Taylor smiled shortly at the ground. "It's a _nice hobby_ to do in high school, Taylor, it is. But if you want to be serious about getting into Yale, you better start picking up other hobbies like your sister and brother did."

"Can we not talk about Yale right now, mom," begged Taylor. She felt sick to her stomach. "Just sit down, please. I guess it's just you and me for dinner -"

"Actually," began Helen, grabbing her coat and purse. "Joe, you can put away my plate as well. I'm going out tonight to visit Regina who just got a face full of Botox. She needs company, Taylor. But I promise we will celebrate soon. I love you! Bye Bye!"

**000**

**Taylor's Bedroom**

"Thanks for coming over, Madison," muttered Taylor. Madison and Taylor comfortably lay in her bed while watching chick flicks.

"Of course," responded Madison sweetly. "When you ask me to bring Pretty Woman and The Notebook, I know it's serious." Madison muted the TV. "Is everything okay? How did dinner go with your parents?"

"Of course everything's okay," answered Taylor. "Dinner went well. A table for one - the usual. Well Joe was there, too, but he was serving me. My dad's drowning in his work and my mother would rather hang out with her Botox face friend instead of her own daughter tonight. It was a good night."

"Well it's their loss," added Madison. "They don't know what they're missing out on." Taylor smiled back. "I'm going to ask Joe for a bucket of cookie dough ice cream to compliment this movie night."

"I don't think so, Madison," Taylor halted. "We have a game to cheer for this Saturday. We can't be popping out of our brand new uniforms during the game."

"It's ice cream, not helium, Tay," spat Madison, running to Joe for ice cream.

"Potato, Potato! Tomato, Tomato!" yelled Taylor.

"Cookie Dough Ice Cream! Cookie Dough Ice Cream!" Madison screamed back.

* * *

**Scott Residence:**

The Scott family, Lily, Chuck, Andre and Denise, and Coach Dunphy sat around the dinner table for Haley's weekly Sunday dinners. These dinners usually consisted of Coach Dunphy and an occasional Chuck having dinner with the Scott household.

"Full house tonight, huh?" said Coach Dunphy as he took his seat in the dinner table. He was an old man around in his late fifties and had the face of an old football coach. His body was the shape of a worn out bodybuilder and his voice was as rough as sandpaper. "Jamie, Chuck, Andre - it's good to see you all together."

"I'll be very honest now, coach," began Chuck. "But its weird hanging out with you on the weekends."

"Very weird," added Coach Dunphy. Coach Dunphy and Chuck exchanged laughs.

"The food smells delicious, honey," mentioned Nathan to Haley.

"Well thank you," responded Haley. "I had some help from the lovely Lily and Lydia." She winked at Lily from across the table, and kissed Lydia on her cheek.

"I picked up a few things while I was in Greece with my parents," mentioned Lily. "It's nothing special."

"You're a special girl, because this gyro is special, let me tell you that," added Coach Dunphy, satisfied. "And this casserole is fantastic, Denise." Everyone laughed around the table. "Boys, I don't know how you guys don't get fat with all this good food from your mothers." Chuck cleared his throat.

"How about a cold beer, Frank?" asked Nathan.

"Sure!" accepted Coach Dunphy. "It'll go well with the salad I brought tonight."

"Coach," stated Andre in shock. "You brought salad. Salad?"

"At least Frank eats his vegetables, Andre," said Denise. "You need to put some on your plate if you want to keep playing ball." Coach Dunphy smiled at Denise.

"It's greens and its good for you," reasoned Coach Dunphy. "Listen to your mother, kid. She knows what's best for you." Chuck, once again, looked away.

"I think this maybe enough to keep us alive for the game against Oak Lake, coach," mentioned Jamie.

"Jamie, not at the table," murmured Haley. "Basketball can wait after dinner."

"It's all right Haley," stated Coach Dunphy, staring at Nathan. "Basketball plays a big part in all our lives around this table. It's what's got us here. We owe a lot to it." Jamie and Andre nodded their heads in agreement. "You boys have a great responsibility in leading this team as Juniors."

"Boys," began Coach Dunphy. "Let me tell you something about the sport of basketball." Jamie and the boys sat tall in their seats and chimed in. "Let me tell you something about being a part of a team - being a part of the Ravens. If you go to sleep and you wake up wanting to play ball, then you are supposed to be a basketball player. If the brotherhood between your teammates forms the best version of you on and off the court then you have character. If you have heart and passion for this game then this game against Oak Lake is more than just a game. It's a way of life. It's using your God-given talents to represent your school with pride. It's about respect. It's about respecting your teammates on the court and working together to accomplish something greater than all of you. Your determination will determine your success. There's no other game like it, boys. Enjoy it while it lasts."

"He's right guys," added Nathan, clearing his throat. "It's about heart. It's always been about heart and how much you want it." Haley smiled at her husband. "But you have to want it together. You're just as strong as your weakest player."

"So here's to life, to family, to friends," began Coach Dunphy, raising his bottle of beer. "To Haley's Sunday dinners..." He winked genuinely at Haley. "And to basketball. May it run in our veins forever." Jamie, Lily, Andre, Chuck, and everyone else raised their glasses in the air.


End file.
